Ava Winder
Ava Winder (born Month Day, Year) is a character created and roleplayed by Sarah on the roleplaying forum, My Own Shadow. Her celebrity representative is Miranda Kerr. Biography Ava was born in a small rural town in the Canadian prairies. During preschool, Ava's teachers notified her parents that she was struggling with listening and social skills. Worried, Ava's parents took her to see many doctors, who discovered that Ava had very mild Asperger's Syndrome and that she was partially deaf, with 30% hearing in one ear and 35% in the other. Her parents were devestated, but Ava chose not to let her disability hinder her life. Ava quickly learned to adapt to her surroundings by reading lips, and she began to improve academically. When her parents discovered that Ava inherited the Gifted gene from her mother, they decided to send her to The Academy, where she would learn to control her Gift. Ava was initially uncomfortable with living in a foreign country, but now she is adjusting. However, she is still having difficulty socially. Appearance Give some details about what your character looks like, style of clothing, tattoos or birthmarks, etc. Personality Ava is docile and innocent; her demeanor can be called fawnlike. She is surrounded by an air of naivety, which can make some people feel obligated to protect her, which makes Ava feel weak; she protests that does doesn't need to be protected. Despite her fragile demeanor, Ava is very strong willed, determined, and a little stubborn. After she began living by herself, she has been learning to stick up for herself, and she has been somewhat hardened by others' actions, but she can be oblivious to others' feelings. Relationships Family *'David Winder:' Ava's father is a smart and devoted family man. He tends to baby Ava, treating her like she is made of glass; he blames himself for Ava's disability. *'Bronwyn Winder:' Ava's Mother and confidant is a kind and understanding woman, though, like her husband, she blames herself for Ava’s disability. She has the Gift of Phasing. *'Jacob Winder:' Ava desperately wishes to get along with her older brother, who resents her because he felt his parents dedicated all their time and energy to Ava. esentment toward Ava, feeling ignored because all of their parents time and energy went into Ava and her disability. Once Jacob was old enough, he moved out so that he wouldn't have to deal with Ava anymore. Friends *'Christopher Nightingale' *'Harry Otter' *'Nate Wakeman' Trivia *Ava is a brilliant cook, though she doesn't really eat much herself. *Ava prefers written communication, as when she speaks, she has a slightly nasal tone to her voice. *She's always dreamed of being a singer, but can't because she is tone deaf. *Because of her Asperger's, she is hypersensitive to temperature and touch and her motor skills are impaired. *Ava claims to be nocturnal. *She has been known to make long winded, awkward speeches when she meets people she feels compelled to talk to. *She wants to be accepted more than anything. Category:Inactive Characters Category:Gifted Ones Category:Academy Students Category:Sarah's Characters